Mrs. Tweedy
Mrs. "Melisha" Tweedy is the main antagonist in Chicken Run. She is an exceptionally cruel farmer that will stop at nothing to make money by killing the chickens and making them into pies, running a "farm" that is more akin to a death-camp. Appearance Mrs. Tweedy is a tall, lanky middle-aged woman with a pale skin-tone. Her eyes appear half-lidded; giving off a menacing look, while also wearing powder-blue eye shadow. She has long, dark brunette hair pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head She wears a long, vintage maroon-coloured dress patterned with white dots, with a small black brooch on her collar. Her dress sleeves are rolled up to her elbow. She is seen with black muck boots most of the time. Biography ''Chicken Run Mrs. and Mr. Tweedy take Ginger and they try to kill her in their chicken pie machine, but Rocky rescues her and clogs the gravy sprayer, almost destroying the machine. Tweedy is busy fixing the machine while the chickens try to build their own "old crate," or airplane. When the chickens attempt to use the airplane to fly out, Mrs. Tweedy tries to stop them with her axe. But Rocky's trike knocks her unconscious accidentally throwing the axe in the air. Mrs. Tweedy sits partially up and sees the axe land right next to her neck, she then passed out again. Mrs. Tweedy then woke up and went in pursuit, wielding her axe as the chickens were flying in their hen-house airplane. Ginger tricks Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the rope with her axe, and she landed onto the top of the pie machine, which caused it to explode because the gravy pressure was too high. At that rate, Mr. Tweedy berates Mrs. Tweedy for not coming to the fact that the chickens are organised in the first place. This only enrages Mrs. Tweedy, wanting to lash out, but having enough, Mr. Tweedy pushes the door down on her. It is unknown if she survived '(since she was resistant enough for the explosion). Personality Mrs Tweedy is a selfish, cruel, cold-hearted woman who only uses the chickens to get money, which she and her husband are very low on. She is always looking for a chance to bully Mr. Tweedy and the chickens, and despite her evilness, she is also business-smart as she came up with the idea of buying the Pie Machine. She can also show impatience with her husband, shown when she is contemplating buying the Pie Machine, and when the Pie Machine is broken. She is also shown to be a very tough woman who takes sadistic pleasure out of killing chickens- when she is looking at Edwina at roll call she bears an evil smirk on her face; a face similarly seen when Ginger is going into the Pie Machine. Her toughness is especially shown through how violently she handles her axe. Relationships [https://chickenrun.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Tweedy '''Mr. Tweedy] Mrs. Tweedy is married to Mr. Tweedy, but in a not-so happy manner. She is both physically and emotionally abusive to him, constantly belittling him for her own needs. Due to Mr. Tweedy's passive, submissive nature, this makes him an easy target for Mrs. Tweedy to manipulate him into doing whatever she wants; such as forcing him to build the pie machine when clearly he was against the idea. Whenever Mr. Tweedy even tries to stand up for himself he is immediately put down, making Mrs. Tweedy rule the entire farm with an iron fist. Trivia * Her first name is possibly a pun on the words "militia" or "malicious". * For a while, the filmmakers considered the idea of having Mrs. Tweedy be the one attacked and tied up by the chickens in the climax. * It is unknown whether the barn door that "fell" on her truly killed her or not, as she was able to withstand the massive explosion of the pie machine. * Miranda Richardson, Mrs. Tweedy's voice actress, appears in the Harry Potter film franchise as the character "Rita Skeeter". * The gaunt, sharp angles of the farmhouse were meant to reflect Mrs. Tweedy's menace. * When Mrs. Tweedy measures Babs for the pie machine, she was on elevated rigging, so she would appear to tower over the assembled chickens. She was given different walks to intimidate them. * She is the tallest character in the film. Gallery Mrs. Tweedy image gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans